Star-Crossed Paths
by ArielAsylum
Summary: Nayeli is a new science officer on the U.S.S Enterprise. Her days of quiet lab work are over because she's attracted the attention of the ship's captain, Captain James T. Kirk. But what happens when his Half-Vulcan Commander also takes an interest in the young officer? (STAR TREK AOS, Reboot)
1. Chapter 1: Celebration Drinks

Chapter One

The bar was packed that night with all of Jim's friends that he had come to know and love. Everyone saw it fit that they should celebrate, Jim becoming captain in one of his favorite places, the bar. Actually, it was Uhura's idea, seeing as though pretty much everyone had become familiar with Jim that faithful night at a bar, it was only fitting. Nyota had even managed to drag Spock along, who seemed to find drinking illogical. However, the crew jumped at the chance to be in a normal setting, wearing normal clothes.

"I want to thank you all for coming out to celebrate with me. I'm honored to serve as your captain for the Enterprise," Jim said, raising his glass of scotch.

The crew cheered and toasted to their captain's success.

"I've got to say, I'm proud of you, Jim. To think that so many people doubted you," Dr. McCoy said.

Jim took a sip from his glass and raised an eyebrow at his best friend.

"Well as I recall, Bones, you, yourself, doubted me at one point."

Bones took a sip of his drink and rolled his eyes.

"Well, you don't have to be a cocky bastard."

Jim laughed, enjoying the rest of his drink. Just then the door to the bar opened and the outside wind filled the room. That's when he saw her. A woman, wearing a tight, little black dress, a leather jacket, and knee high boots, walked in. She looked cautious, but confident. Jim watched as her long legs took strides over the the bar and smiled to himself when she noticed her curves. Certainly, she was a galaxy that he'd like to explore. The woman was young and didn't look to be any older than twenty-one. Jim admired her long, dark brown hair that stopped just at the curve of her breast. Her hair framed her smooth, hazelnut skin perfectly and Jim wondered if her skin was that smooth _everywhere_. After watching the woman's movements for a few minutes, he had finally worked up enough liquid courage to go and talk to her. He took confident movements towards the table where she was now sitting. The woman was considerably away from the crew, but he couldn't help but notice that her gaze was directed in their direction. The captain pulled a chair at the table the woman sitting from, earning a sigh and an eye roll from her.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"I'm James T. Kirk. The crew of the Enterprise calls me Captain, some call me Jim, but you can call me Daddy."

The woman stifled a laugh and shook her head to dismiss him.

"Do you always lead with that?"

Jim raised an eyebrow and smirked, amused.

"Maybe, but it would be more effective if you tell me your name," Jim said, taking a sip of his drink.

The woman took a sip of her own drink and looked back at the captain sitting before her. That's when Jim noticed her chestnut brown eyes that were framed with a thin layer of black eyeliner. He noticed something familiar about them but he shrugged it off and went back to the task at hand.

"Really, not even a name?"

The woman flashed a small smile as she used her long, polished fingernails to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"It's Nayeli."

Jim gave her a seductive smirk, but honestly he didn't expect her to reveal her name.

"Na-yay-lee," he said, testing out her name on his tongue. "No last name?"

Just as the woman was about to answer him, a familiar voice spoke.

"I see you've met my little sister. "

Jim looked up to see that the voice belonged to none other than Lieutenant Uhura.

"Sister? She's your sister?"

He was almost in a state of shock. He would have never connected the two together, but I guess it did explain the sense of familiarity.

"Is it not obvious?" the elder Uhura laughed.

Nayeli gave her sister a look of caution as she ruffled her hair a bit before going back to join the others.

"So Nayeli Uhura? Why didn't you tell me that Nyota was your sister?"

Nayeli took a sip of her drink.

"I didn't think it was important, Captain."

Jim seemed to get the point that it was a sensitive subject and decided to drop it before the conversation escalated into unsafe territory. He saw that it would be better if he redirected his attention back to hitting on her.

"So I'm really into this goth look you've got going on, but it's making it kind of hard to picture you in a Starfleet uniform. What division are you in?"

Nayeli seemed to ignore his previous comment, her face stoic.

"Science, I specialize in advanced alien weaponry and physical laboratory work."

The captain had to admit, he was impressed. She looked almost too young to have accomplished so much.

"Impressive. And you're serving on the Enterprise?"

Nayeli gave a small smile and nod to confirm Jim's thoughts. This made Jim very curious to see her in action aboard the Enterprise. With the conversation taking a halt, she decided to walk to the bar and order another drink, but Jim wasn't far behind.

"Are you sure that a pretty girl like you can handle another drink?" He said to her.

This caused her to raise an offended eyebrow at him.

"I'm pretty sure that I can handle my alcohol."

In fact, Jim was sure she could. Her sister, Nyota, could drink the whole bar and still speak perfect Klingon. But he really just wanted to challenge her a bit and see how far he could push her. He wanted to know if this girl had limits and how far he could stretch them.

"You seem confident."

Nayeli looked up from her drink and turned away from the bar to face him.

"Are you challenging me, Captain?"

He smirked at the way she said 'Captain.'

"If that's what you take it as," he replied, cooly.

"I hope you know what you're getting into. I will drink you under a table."

Jim took one final sip of his drink and gave her a wink.

"Oh, I'm sure you will."

* * *

 _ **I hope you guys like this! I'm just trying something new and I've never written a story with this point of view before. If you like it, just let me know. I'll be continuing my other stories as well. Enjoy!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Comparing Facts

Chapter Two

The morning after the party was beyond intense for everyone who attended. Many were still unable to make it out of bed and to the bridge. Captain Jim Kirk was one of them. He woke up with a pounding migraine and was unsure of how he would be able to command a ship. He began to think that maybe having a party before the Enterprise was set for its first mission, with him as captain, was a bad idea. However, he made it to the bridge in one piece.

"Good morning, Captain," a voice rang.

Jim winced at the sudden pain that the voice brought him.

"Goddammit, Spock! Not so loud! How are you not hungover?"

Spock just simply blinked at him.

"Vulcans do not consume alcohol, Captain," he said before going back to work.

Jim rolled his eyes in frustration as he took a seat in the Captain's chair.

"Captain, if you have a moment, I would like to speak to you privately."

Jim looked up to see a very determined Uhura. Well, the eldest Uhura. He wasn't exactly sure of how he would distinguish between the two, now that he met Nayeli.

"Please, it's important."

He sighed, but followed her to the turbolift. The ride up to the main hallway was silent but once they stepped off of it, Jim knew that there was trouble.

"Captain, I know that I introduced you to my sister last night at the party, but there has to be some kind of rules set."

Jim's mind was racing, mainly due to his hangover. Memories of the night before flooded back to him. He remembered flirting with the younger Uhura at the party and then getting into a heavy drinking contest with her. She _did in fact_ drink him under a table. He wondered how Nyota was even standing up straight, she had way more than one glass as well. Damn those Uhuras could drink.

"Rules?"

"I know that this may be way out of line, but I still see you as the playboy hiding under my roommate's bed at the Academy. I know that now you're my Captain, but I swear to God, Jim Kirk, if you even so much as lay a finger on my sister, I will hunt you down and hurt you. She's not one of those easy girls that you always sleep with."

Jim was stuck in a state in shock. He hadn't expected Nyota to get so hostile. He knew that it could happen, but just not in that moment.

"And that's a promise. Are we clear?"

He nodded at the angry woman in front of him.

"I'm glad that we understand each other. Thank you for your time, Captain."

Spock was making his way down to the science lab to meet the newest science officer. He was told that he specialized in advanced alien weaponry, but he was missing other details. Spock was also told he had impressive credentials for someone so young, but no one bothered to inform him of who this person was.

As he entered the laboratory, he saw a young woman looking through the lens of a microscope.

"Fascinating," she said, eyes still locked on the specimen she was looking at.

When she heard Spock's heels clicking on the floor, her head snapped up from her work.

"Do not let me disturb you from your work. I am just simply looking for the new science officer," Spock said plainly.

The young woman stood up from the table and smoothed out her blue uniform.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. Spock. Lieutenant Nayeli Uhura, your new science officer."

Spock's brow furrowed a bit at her words.

"Uhura?"

"Yes, sir. Nyota is my older sister."

This interested Spock. Two Uhuras on one ship? Sure, he was romantically involved with Nyota but she had never mentioned a sister. Let alone mention that she was now a leading science officer on the Enterprise.

"Fascinating. Well, Lieutenant, I must say that your credentials are very impressive for someone so young."

"Thank you, Mr. Spock."

Nayeli smiled slightly, but went back to her original state. Spock took notice of this, as Nyota would have smiled a lot more during the conversation.

"I shall accompany you to the bridge. It is necessary that you meet the rest of the crew," Spock said and then turning away.

The younger Uhura simply followed the commander to the bridge. She walked behind him with long, confident strides. Even though she was unsure of what the crew would think of her, she still kept her head up. However, she was not ready to see her sister again. Of course, she loved Nyota but on the Enterprise she did not want to be compared and outshined by her. Maybe for once, she could be her equal.

When Nayeli and Spock stepped off of the turbolift, everyone turned to face her, as if they were eager to meet this new officer. But, they did not expect the new officer to be the same young woman who had out drank their captain.

"Captain, this is Lieutenant Nayeli Uhura. She is the new science officer specializing in advanced alien weaponry. She will be serving under me in the science department."

The captain looked at the woman in front of him and smirked. Even though the night before was foggy in his mind, she had a face that he could not forget. His eyes scanned over body from head to toe. Nayeli was slightly curvier than her sister and her blue science uniform subtly showed this. Her hair was pulled back into a sleek ponytail and her face was free of makeup. As far as he was concerned, she didn't need it.

"I believe that we've met. Welcome aboard, Lieutenant."

Her eyes made contact with his, an action that sent a shiver up his spine.

"Pleasure to be here, Captain."

Nyota cleared her throat from across the room.

"Spock, you didn't tell me that my sister would be serving under you."

Her arms were crossed and her eyebrow was raised at the Vulcan commander.

"I was unaware that she was your sister, therefore, I was not directly in charge of her assignment."

Nayeli looked over to her sister with questioning eyes.

"If you don't mind me asking, but what does Commander Spock have to do with my assignment to the Enterprise?"

Nyota froze, but gave in.

"I told Spock that a friend of mine was being assigned to the U.S.S Farragut and he pulled some strings."

"I was only told that you were a science officer specializing in advanced alien weaponry, however you happened to be the only one assigned to that ship with those credentials. My theory is that whoever was in charge of your assignment was aware that Nyota and I are romantically involved," Spock said plainly, earning a sigh or groan from the rest of the room.

He had spoken too much. Nyota sighed but decided that she had to come clean.

"They would have denied you the spot that you earned because you're my sister. I did you a favor."

Nayeli's heart sank. She had not earned her spot on the Enterprise because of her merit, she had earned it because of her sister. Once again, she was being outshined and overshadowed. She tried to not let the disappointment show on her face, but it was almost impossible.

"Liv, it was so humiliating!" Nayeli shouted to her friend in the mess hall.

Liv just simply patted her friend's back in comfort. They had become friends and roommates at the Academy and were excited when they were both assigned to the Enterprise. Liv was also a science officer, but she specialized in just physical laboratory work. This was a big reason that they became fast friends, as they always had lots to discuss. However, Nayeli was now in despair because she knew that her friend had rightfully earned her spot and she was a fraud.

"I'm sure that she meant well. They were going to separate you."

Nayeli frowned a bit at Liv's words.

"I could definitely deal with being separated from my sister for a while."

Liv gave her a sympathetic smile, just as the famous Jim Kirk came into the mess hall. Many of the women swooned over him, but why wouldn't they? He was tall with gorgeous blonde hair and stunning blue eyes that could send you into cardiac arrest. However, Nayeli could see right through him. She saw him as nothing more than a womanizer that couldn't hold his liquor.

Before she knew it, the captain was standing over her.

"Lieutenant Uhura, may I have a word with you?"

She was stunned, but followed his request. They walked away from the table that she was sitting at, earning glares from some of the women.

"Yes, Captain?"

Nyaeli was scared that he would ask her to leave the Enterprise, but he did just the opposite.

"Please don't blame Nyota and Spock? They were trying their best and I'm sure she didn't want to be separated from you."

"I'm sure that's true, but she doesn't really have the best track record," Nayeli scoffed.

Jim shrugged.

"I'm sure it's hard being the younger sister of Nyota Uhura. Especially since she's one of Starfleet's top officers."

Oh no! He did it, he struck a nerve.

"Forgive me, but my sister and I are far from the same person. While she was out partying and going to bars, I was studying my ass off to pass extra classes so that I could graduate 2 years early. My sister only learned 83 percent of the official Federation languages and regional dialects, so I took it a step further and learned 90 percent. And I surely didn't do it because I'm dating a Starfleet Commander. So please, Captain, I would love it if you compared me to my sister again!"

With that, Nayeli grabbed her friend, Liv, by the arm and pulled her out of the mess hall. That was when Jim knew, that Nayeli Uhura was special.


End file.
